La pianiste et le canard
by SariahLou
Summary: Bella, gérante du sex-shop, rencontre Edward. Passage Lemon,


**Hello les gens.  
**

**Voici un petit OS que j'avais envie d'écrire depuis longtemps!  
**

**Le sujet n'avait pas encore été abordé me semble-t-il. Vous allez découvrir une autre facette de Bella, plus sûre d'elle. J'espère que cela vous plaira et j'attends votre avis à la fin de votre lecture. Quant au choix du titre, vous allez vite comprendre...  
**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à S.M.

**Résumé :** Bella, gérante du sex-shop, rencontre Edward. Passage Lemon, interdit au moins de 18 ans !

* * *

**Le pianiste et le canard**

Bella Swan, du haut de ses vingt-six ans, n'est pas très grande. Ses cheveux bruns retombaient dans son dos, tandis que ses yeux d'un doux marron scrutaient la boutique à l'affût de clients ayant besoin d'aide avant de reprendre sa conversation. Elle avait d'ordinaire un style vestimentaire assez simple, passant presque inaperçu. Mais là, tout de suite, elle s'était vêtue d'un mini-short noir et un top gris à l'effigie du magasin.

La plupart des clients ne s'attendait pas à voir une femme comme elle dans ce genre d'endroit. Surtout une femme qui ne portait pas de talons hauts, qui ne se maquillait pas, qui n'exhibait pas sa poitrine dans un décolleté profond. Elle, de son côté, était toujours étonnée du nombre de personnes qu'elle connaissait et qui fréquentait ce genre d'endroit.

Pas plus tard qu'hier, elle avait surpris Mike Newton furetant autour des cabines vidéos. En tant ordinaire, elle n'était pas chargée de surveiller ce qui s'y passait. Le comportement des hommes pouvait être imprévisible. Elle en savait quelque chose. Depuis le temps qu'elle travaillait pour Jasper, celui-ci avait dû intervenir plusieurs fois pour éloigner certains spécimens lourds.

Pour en revenir à ce qui nous occupe, le garçon l'avait interrogé sur les cabines dès lors qu'elle l'avait aperçu à côté. Elle lui avait expliqué comment ça fonctionnait, à quoi chacun des boutons servaient. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la reluquer de bas en haut, l'irritant au passage. Avant de se rendre compte qu'il la connaissait.

-Bella Swan ? C'est toi ?

Mike le regardait bouche bée, comme un enfant devant la vitrine d'une pâtisserie.

-Oui.

-C'est moi, Mike. Tu te souviens ?

_Comment ne pouvait-elle pas s'en souvenir ?_ Tout du long de sa scolarité au Lycée de Forks, il avait littéralement bavé sur elle chaque minute de chaque jour. Un vrai pot de colle.

-Tu travailles ici ?

-Oui, comme tu peux le constater.

-Ton petit copain ne dit rien ?

Il ne perd pas de temps pensa-t-elle.

-Non, Je n'ai pas de copain.

Et elle marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de continuer sa tirade :

-Moi, mon truc, c'est plutôt les copines.

Avec les années, elle avait appris à remettre en place ceux qui était un peu trop collant. Bella n'était pas du genre à dévoiler sa vie sexuelle à tout le monde, mais quelque chose dans le regard de Mike lui avait donné à penser qu'il valait mieux mettre les choses au point tout de suite. Même si ce qu'elle venait de dire n'était que pur mensonge et qu'elle allait sûrement alimenter ses futurs fantasmes. Tout plutôt que de subir des avances de Newton.

-Il m'en reste un stock de verts et trois roses. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tout ce qui est rose se vend comme des petits pains. D'ailleurs, dans notre dernière commande, on avait mis trente vibromasseurs roses. Ils sont tous partis. Il faudra penser à en reprendre. Mais évite ceux de couleur chair, ça se vend mal. Pour les plugs, je vais peut être faire une promo. Il m'en reste des bleus, des blancs en grande quantité. Certaines couleurs n'ont décidément pas de succès.

-Je te fais confiance pour gérer ça. Je file aux cabines voir comment ça se passe. Le frère d'Alice doit passer me parler de mon enterrement de vie de garçon, tu me l'envoies quand il arrive.

-Pas de problème.

Bella s'était attelée aux rangements des articles dans les rayons tout en pensant à sa vie. Alice et Jasper s'étaient rencontrés sur les bancs de la faculté. Un regard avait suffit à Alice pour savoir qu'elle passerait sa vie avec lui. Ils ne s'étaient plus quittés depuis. Et bientôt, ils s'uniraient sous les liens sacrés du mariage. Un vrai conte de fée se disait-elle. Bella pensait souvent que son amie avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir trouvé un compagnon aussi parfait, alors que sa vie sentimentale à elle était un désert complet.

Pas qu'elle n'ait aucune proposition. Au contraire. Parfois, elle envisageait réellement de devenir lesbienne car aucun homme pour le moment n'avait valu son intérêt. Peut-être qu'un pénis lui manquerait. Mais quand elle voyait chaque jour ces petits jouets, elle en concluait qu'elle pourrait très bien assumer et s'en passer. C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle aperçut un client longer les rayons farfouillant tout seul.

Elle l'avait déjà vu : elle l'avait vu sur scène, un soir où Alice l'avait emmené à l'auditorium. Elle adorait la musique classique. Il était pianiste, et elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi, de tous les musiciens étant sur scène, elle n'avait fixé que lui. Peut être parce qu'il était beau gosse, peut être parce qu'il avait des cheveux désordonnés et soyeux respirant la luxure. Ou alors parce qu'elle avait toujours fantasmé sur les doigts longs et fins des pianistes.

-Puis-je vous aider ?

-Je cherche quelque chose pour une amie.

-Quel genre de choses ?

-Je voudrais lui faire un cadeau qui pourrait lui plaire. Mais j'avoue que tout ce choix me laisse pantois.

-Pour quelle occasion ?

-Elle me parle toujours de vibromasseur et j'ai pensé que si je lui en offrais un, ça pourrait l'amuser...

-Je vois. Alors nous avons un large gamme de choix comme vous avez pu le constater. Mais, selon moi, celui qui garantit un maximum de plaisir pour elle, ce serait ce genre de choix ou quelque chose du même style.

-Et comment ça marche ?

-Ce sextoy peut être utilisé en couple comme objet de massage sur tout le corps. Mais la principale utilisation du canard vibrant est le massage clitoridien. Avec toute la partie du corps du canard on peut stimuler le clitoris. La tête peut également être mise à l'entrée du vagin pour stimuler cette zone érogène. Il peut être employé non seulement sur l'organe sexuel mais également sur les seins, les lèvres. Tout dépend de votre imagination et celle de votre partenaire. Maintenant pour ce qui est du prix, nous ne sommes pas les plus chers, loin de là.

Lorsqu'il s'agissait de son travail, Bella était plutôt prolixe, enchaînant les explications sans interruption et ne s'arrêtant que pour reprendre son souffle. Elle avait remarqué que les clients étaient impressionnés par son assurance et la compétence qu'elle semblait avoir dans ce domaine. Elle était aussi consciente que certains, de ce fait, envisagé Bella comme une dominatrice en matière sexuelle.

-C'est ce qui se vend le mieux ?

-A vrai dire non... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, les pénis en latex nervuré ont plus de succès. Il suffit que je les mette en rayon pour qu'à la fin de la journée, tout ait disparu. Alors que les vibrateurs vaginaux ou les canards se vendent mal. Alors qu'à mon avis ils sont plus efficaces car la proportion de femmes qui ne peuvent parvenir à l'orgasme clitoridien est plus élevée.

-Ah bon ?

-Ce n'est pas moi qui le dit. C'est juste ainsi. Les hommes sont ignorants de ces choses là, parce que pour eux seul un pénis peut faire atteindre l'orgasme.

-Intéressant.

L'expression qu'il arborait à ce moment là lui disait exactement ce qui était intéressant pour lui. Le sang afflua dans les joues de Bella se sentant mal à l'aise pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

-Edward, tu es là ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas envoyé Bella ?

-Je ne savais pas. Je pensais que c'était un client comme un autre.

-Salut Jasper. C'est moi qui ne me suis pas présenté. Edward Cullen, le futur beau-frère de Jasper.

-Oh, le frère d'Alice.

-Tu connais Alice ?

-Oui, nous avons été colocataire un certains temps. Je suis Isabella Swan, mais je préfère Bella.

-J'ai souvent entendu parler de toi, Bella. Très enchanté.

-Euh... De même.

-De quoi parliez-vous ?

-Bella m'expliquait l'utilité d'un vibromasseur clitoridien. Et me conseillait celui là.

-On peut toujours compter sur Bella pour te faire un cours détaillé sur chacun de ses appareils. C'est ma meilleure vendeuse.

Un silence gêné s'installa que Bella décida d'abréger.

-Alors, tu as décidé ce que tu allais choisir pour ton amie ?

-Celui-là m'a l'air parfait. Je prends le canard.

-Très bon choix Je suis sûre que ton amie sera ravie et qu'elle en sera très reconnaissante.

-Je te croyais célibataire mon pote ?

-C'est toujours le cas.

-Alors... Bella sembla perdue.

-C'est pour une amie, pas mon amie. Je veux seulement lui offrir quelque chose qui lui donnera l'occasion de se taire la prochaine fois qu'elle envisagera de parler de moi comme d'un jouet.

-Tu parles de Tanya, là !

Jasper accompagna sa déclaration d'un rire auquel Edward répondit franchement. Le timbre fit frisonner tout le corps de Bella. _Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il avoir un rire aussi sensuel ?_ Secouant la tête, Bella se rendit derrière le comptoir, emballant le canard d'un papier rouge qu'elle introduisit ensuite dans un sac discret. Il lui tendit une carte.

-Bella, tu pourras t'occuper de la fermeture ce soir ? J'ai promis à Alice de passer la soirée avec elle.

-Pas de problème. Je n'avais rein de prévu de toute façon.

-J'ai appelé Jacob pour me remplacer, mais il n'est pas disponible. Alors si tu veux fermer plus tôt, c'est toi qui voit.

-Je pense que j'arriverais à m'en sortir toute seule. Je m'accommoderai très bien de l'absence de Jacob. Ces commentaires libidineux me sortent pas les trous de nez.

-Très bien. On se voit demain alors.

-A demain.

Edward était resté silencieux pendant l'échange, portant son regard sur les gestes de Bella. Celle-ci lui rendit sa carte et lui tendit son paquet.

-Bonne soirée Edward.

-Toi aussi Bella.

Les soirées où Bella était seule de service n'était pas de tout repos. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs si un radar n'indiquait pas à tous les pervers de la ville et des environs qu'elle se trouvait seule. Ce samedi ne faisait pas exception. Sentant une accalmie et la fatigue l'envahir, Bella s'accorda quelques minutes de pause derrière le comptoir. Les yeux fermés, elle tentait de se concentrer seulement sur sa respiration.

-A quoi penses-tu ?

Cette voix fit frémir Bella. Il devait se tenir proche car son souffle balaya le visage de Bella. Elle ouvrit les yeux rencontrant ceux d'Edward. Il était immobile devant elle arborant un large sourire dont l'extrême blancheur faisant contraste avec ses cheveux cuivrés.

-Que les mecs sont vraiment des porcs. Et toi ?

-Qu'il faudrait vraiment que je m'occupe de toi.

Se redressant, Bella le dévisagea. Elle trouvait vraiment qu'il avait des traits magnifiques. Elle se surpris à vouloir passer sa main dans ses cheveux désordonnés. Elle observa ses yeux verts, et y décela une étincelle. Des papillons prirent alors leurs envols au creux de son ventre

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je suis venue te tenir compagnie jusqu'à la fermeture.

-Je suis une grande fille et je sais très bien m'occuper de moi moi-même.

-J'ai aucun doute à ce sujet.

Un sourire malicieux apparu sur le visage d'Edward tandis que Bella songea au double sens de sa phrase.

-Mais, je ne peux décemment pas laisser une aussi belle femme seule dans ce genre d'endroit. Ce serait contraire aux bonnes valeurs que mes parents m'ont inculquées.

-Comme tu veux. Je pense que je ne vais pas tarder à fermer de toute façon J'ai vu assez d'excité pour ce soir.

-Tu travailles ici depuis longtemps ?

-Oui. Quand j'ai commencé la fac, je cherchais un petit boulot pour payer mes études, avec des horaires assez flexibles pour pouvoir suivre toutes les options que je voulais. Jasper m'a proposé de m'embaucher à mi-temps. Je n'ai pas refusé.

-Pourquoi être resté par la suite ?

-J'aime ce que je fais, et je le fais bien. D'ailleurs, j'ai été promu depuis, et cette boutique appartient autant à moi qu'à Jasper. On a même développé un site web.

-Alice m'a toujours dit que tu rêvais de devenir écrivain. Tu as abandonné ?

-Non, loin de là. Tu vois la rangée de livres qui se trouvent près de l'entrée ?

-Oui... Pourquoi ?

Bella lui adressa un grand sourire.

-Attends tu écris du porno ?

-De l'érotisme plutôt.

-Porno ou érotisme ? Quelle différence ?

-Certains affirment que c'est de l'érotisme, parce que je me contente de suggérer. Ce qui respecte d'avantage la sensibilité des lecteurs. Tandis que la pornographie va plus loin. Ça peut porter à confusion, c'est vrai. La frontière entre l'érotisme et la pornographie est différente d'un individu à l'autre. Ce qu'un homme trouve érotique peut sembler pornographique pour une femme. Ce n'est qu'une question de sexualité.

-Je vois que le sujet te passionne, encore une fois.

-Il vaut mieux être à l'aise avec le sujet quand il s'agit de son métier.

Il avait ri, et elle mordit sa lèvre à l'insinuation.

-Et sinon, les cabines, comment ça marche ?

-Rien de compliquer. Tu choisis un des films proposés au menu et je l'envoie ensuite dans la cabine. Tu veux que je t'en lance un ? C'est offert par la maison et pendant ce temps-là, je ferme.

-D'accord, mais c'est toi qui choisis le film.

-Tu me fais confiance ?

-J'ai confiance en tes goûts.

-Cabine une, derrière le rideau.

Bella se leva faisant sortir les derniers clients errant dans la boutique. Après avoir tirer le rideau de fer et fermer la porte, elle rejoint le comptoir éteignant les lumières. Quand, elle se retourna, Edward était là passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

-Désolé. Je ne sais pas faire démarrer le film. Trop de boutons.

Bella le rejoint. Ce n'était pas le premier à qui cela arrivait et, elle l'accompagna jusqu'à la cabine.

-Voilà, ça devrait être bon.

Elle appuya sur le bouton et se retourna trouvant Edward plus proche qu'elle ne le pensait. Bella regarda bouche bée ses yeux verts Le petit moment pendant lequel ils se dévisagèrent l'un l'autre renforçant la complicité qui était entrain de naître entre eux.

-Merci. Murmura-t-il.

Il s'approcha un peu plus de Bella, leurs corps se frôlant. Cet échange électrique de regards s'intensifia et accrut sa température corporelle.

-Tu restes un peu ?

-Tu te crois irrésistible peut-être ?

Il lui prit la main et l'approcha, très lentement, de sa bouche y déposant un baiser. Bella ne se retint pas de descendre ses yeux sur ses lèvres charnues, humides, vers ses épaules. Elle continua vers son torse musclé tendu sous sa chemise, puis vers les derniers boutons laissant entrevoir ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir. Elle opina faisant apparaître un sourire sur le visage d'Edward.

Une vague de chaleur la submergea tout d'un coup lorsqu'elle fut tirée à l'intérieur de la cabine. Assise sur ses genoux, elle pouvait sentir très clairement son excitation. Elle regarda devant elle, immobile, les images qui défilèrent n'y prêtant pas vraiment attention. Le souffle d'Edward dans sa nuque la rendait toute tremblante.

-Tu me rends fou.

Maintenant, Bella avait envie de lui, de ses mains, de ses lèvres, de sa verge. Elle désirait lui arracher les boutons de sa chemise, river sa langue à la sienne, d'ouvrir son pantalon et d'engloutir sa queue. Un soupir lui avait échappé.

Edward approcha ses lèvres embrassant le cou de Bella. Se servant de sa langue comme d'un pinceau, il entreprit de parcourir cette partie de peau jusque derrière son oreille et de redescendre lentement. Elle ressentit des frissons.

Les mains d'Edward, jusqu'alors posées gentiment sur les hanches de Bella, commencèrent à remonter sous son maillot caressant sa peau. D'un geste rapide, il retira son haut et le jeta au sol. Il émit un grognement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge.

-Tu as des seins sublimes.

Les mains d'Edward les empoignèrent, les massant légèrement. Il augmenta la pression, pinça ses tétons, les relâcha, les tira. Une douce torture qui ne lassait pas Bella indifférente. Son érection se fît plus pressente, se frottant sans honte sur les fesses de Bella.

Elle avait l'impression de vivre l'un de ces rêves érotiques qu'elle avait si souvent eus au cours de ce long temps d'abstinence. Edward fît coulisser un de ces doigts à travers le tissu du short de Bella caressant ses lèvres gonflées. Elle sa cambra savourant la caresse qu'il lui prodiguait. Elle était essoufflée.

-Tu as trop chaud ? Enlève ce short.

Elle obéit, ne portant dessous qu'une petite culotte.

-La culotte également.

Bella se retrouva nue devant le regard affamé que lui portait son amant. Elle se sentit subitement embarrassée. Mais elle s'avança vers ses lèvres quémandant un baiser. Il l'attira plus près, tenant fermement sa nuque. Son autre main palpait son sein, il se pencha et, en suça la pointe devenue dure, lui faisant presque mal.

Bella passa ses mains sur son torse, et déboutonna un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Tandis que les mains d'Edward continuaient à parcourir son corps. Bella s'accroupit, caressant son torse. Le tissu de son jean était tendu. Elle baissa la fermeture et dégagea son érection de son slip. Elle était longue et ferme.

Bella déposa de léger baiser sur son gland rivant son regard à celui d'Edward. Son phallus se fît plus dur. Bella passa lentement sa langue sur toute sa longueur. Il frémit. Elle le mit en entier dans sa bouche, lui prodiguant des va et vient régulier. Il grogna.

Sans dire un mot, Edward souleva Bella glissant ses mains le long de ses hanches. D'un geste vif, il la retourna, la forçant à s'appuyer contre la cabine. Son corps se lovant au sien, Bella sentit son membre se loger entre ses fesses.

Bella s'abandonnait complètement. Elle perçut ses doigts avancer vers son sein. Ils serrèrent délicatement la pointe dressée en la faisant rouler entre ces doigts. La sensation était si forte que Bella poussa un cri.

Quand il eu assez de jouer avec ses seins, sa main est descendue sur son ventre. Elle a écarté ses cuisses pour l'accueillir. Son gland glissa entre ses lèvres et poussa dans son vagin. Bella s'est crispée un peu. Il a poussé un peu plus fort. Elle s'est détendue.

Edward alterna des coups vifs et profonds avant de demeurer immobile quelques secondes. Bella se sentait remplie et aimait le sentir bouger en elle. Elle l'accompagna, jouant de son bassin. Les doigts d'Edward trouvèrent son bouton.

Il haletait, elle gémissait et ils finirent par crier lorsque l'orgasme les surpris. Essoufflés, ils se laissèrent aller dans les bras de l'un l'autre.

-C'est sans doute le meilleur porno que j'ai vu jusqu'ici.

-Parce que tu crois que j'en ai fini avec toi ?

Bella se raidit, un flot d'images incongrues lui traversant l'esprit.


End file.
